The Unexpected
by Astronomer Always
Summary: If you would have told me in fourth grade that i'd be married to who I am now, I wouldn't have believed you
1. Nighttime Thoughts

I'm back! I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this story. Think of it as my way of rebelling against this whole TJXSpinelli phase that's going around. Seriously people, give that pairing a brake, jeez. I like it; it's just that I want to see something new. And that's where this story as made!

I'm not going to tell you what the pairing is, you all just have to guess as you read. But I will give you one hint: It hasn't been written before on this site.

Before I let you go and read, this first chapter is in TJ's point of view, and then the rest of the story is in third person perspective. Okay? Good. Now, read on!

* * *

><p>If you would have told me in the fourth grade that I'd be married to the person that I am now, I wouldn't have believed you. Not only that, but I would've called you crazy.<p>

But I still find it to be amazing. Us, the two of us are married now. Sure, it's been about two years since we've gotten married, but it never ceases to amaze me. Hell, it amazed most of our old classmates, not to mention our friends.

Rolling over in bed I face the person I, abet against my will, and fell in love with. Leaning over I kissed that person on the forehead and whispered a silent, "I love you" before lying back down on my side of the bed. TO my surprise I heard an "I love you too" before I closed my eyes. Then I got to thinking, how did I get here?

That's a long and complicated story that I'd just love to share. It all started in 8th grade….


	2. Let's Dance

Wow, I didn't expect to get this much response for such a little chapter! Luckily for all of you, this one's longer. And like I said in the first chapter this starts off in the eighth grade. Don't forget that. This chapter sort of just sets the story up. Next chapter will take place in high school, junior year.

Vicki: I was waiting for a review like this. First of all, I never said TJXSpinelli stories didn't exist before. I'm well aware that they were. I am also well aware that stories with other plots that didn't solely focus on those two were around as well. I understand, people love the pairing as do I, and that's reasonable since it was hinted in the show, but with most of the new stories only focusing on them and nothing else, it becomes boring. As for me rebelling, I meant it as a joke. Doesn't anyone know how to take a joke on this site anymore? Jesus. ANYWAY, moving on….

Scorpiogrl576: You'll just have to wait and see. Sorry.

Donna nnov: Yes, update soon I must.

* * *

><p>Sitting at a lunch table in Third Street Middle School, was our group of six. The only difference between them now and four years ago was how their appearance.<p>

TJ had lost most of his baby fat during the summer between sixth and seventh grade, and switched his jacket, which he had outgrown, for an open red button-up, and his jeans for a more worn out pair with holes at the knees. He still kept his red cap. Spinelli had also outgrown her leather jacket, but just replaced it with another. Now she wore a red shirt, dark jeans, kept her orange ski cap, and wore her hair down. Mikey had lost a lot of weight and left his hair to grow down to his shoulders. Now he had on a pair of kakis and a light blue button up. Gus had changed a lot. Now he was starting to gain muscles and wore an old beat up green shirt with the word 'army' on it and a pair of green shorts with black shoes. However Vince had probably changed the least. He switched his old basketball jersey for a football jersey and kept his basketball shoes and shorts for a bigger pair. Gretchen had replaced her round glasses for a pair more fitted for her face. Now she sported a blue dress with a pink belt around the waist and kept her hair in a messy bun.

In the last few years the group had noticed, however grudgingly it was, that eventually girls and boys start to like-and even kiss- each other. This brings them to the Eighth Grade dance.

The subject that the majority of the group was talking about was the upcoming Eighth Grade end of the year dance and who was going with whom. The only two who weren't talking about it was TJ and Spinelli, but for different reasons. Spinelli didn't feel like being paired up with anybody. TJ just didn't want to go, and had plans not to for his own reasons.

"What about you guys?" A voice snapped them out of their thoughts, trying to avoid the topic. Looking up they both saw their friends looking at them.

"What?" Asked TJ.

"We asked who you two what you were going to do for the dance?" Gretchen asked them.

"I'm not going." Spinelli snapped.

"Me either..." said TJ.

"C'mon, everybody's going!" Gus said.

"If you two can't find a date you can't always, you know, go with each other." Vince said.

"No. I am not going to the dance with him!" Spinelli said. "No offence TJ."

"It's okay. I don't want to go either…" Then came the persuasion. The rest of the group gave their own reasons to why they should go. This ranged from them missing out on a great night to them needing to go out because everyone could see how much they liked each other; the two of them were more than ready to argue otherwise. But still, they would stop trying to convince them. After ten minutes Spinelli had enough.

"If I go to the stupid dance, will it shut you guys up?" She asked. The group nodded. "Fine. I'll go. What about you TJ?"  
>"I'm still not going." He said.<p>

"You know they're not going to leave us alone until you do."

"Will it make you feel better if I go?"

"It would make it a much more bearable experience."

"Fine, only to make you not go crazy. Are you guys happy now?"

~*~*~ONE WEEK LATER~*~*~

Spinelli and TJ were starting to regret their decision. Once their parents found out they were going to the dance together, they made it a point to make them go in their best suit and dress. Spinelli's mother had forced her daughter into a red dress with a black strip down both of the sides. Spinelli honesty would have found the dress to be pretty decent if it weren't for it being so short. Angering her more was how her mother felt the need to comb her hair out and put a few curls in it. TJ's mother however, wanted to put her son in a tuxedo. Unlike Spinelli, he knew the fight against his mom was futile, and simply complied. Instead of dancing like the others, the found themselves sitting at one of the tables that lined the gym where the dance was taking place. In their minds, just being here should be enough. But of course it wasn't.

Soon enough their friends were dragging them to the dance floor, making them dance at least to every other song. Spinelli had to admit, about halfway through the dance, she started to have fun. TJ still wasn't.

He had wanted to go, though he would let anyone know, with someone else. But he knew that the chances of going with that person was basically nonexistent and it also bothered him who it was. So he preferred the option of not going at all and forgetting about the whole damn thing. Eventually the dance did end, and they were allowed to be free.


	3. Wandering Thoughts

Do I have anything to say here? I want to let you all know that i'll be writing this story first, then once I complete it, i'll finish Time Heals Us All. I simply cannot write two stories at once.

Eliza Ghost (aka Donna nnov): YAY you have an account now! Ah, I forgot to say that didn't I? They all had dates; I just forget to mention who. And yes, I'm keeping it a secret until between chapters 5-8. I think this whole story might be 11 chapters. And I really wanna hear who people think it is. Any guesses?

* * *

><p>It's been three years since the night of the Eighth Grade dance. Through a series of events following that night, TJ and Spinelli had become a couple. Those events mostly involved others saying how nice they looked together and how it was about damn time. Obviously both of them were sick of all the comments, and in order to shut them up they became a couple. This idea came from Spinelli who secretly could've just ignored the comments or threatened to beat up anyone who said anything, but she really liked TJ and saw her opportunity to be with him and took it. TJ however would've rather dealt with the comments.<p>

It wasn't that he didn't like Spinelli, just not in _that _way. Maybe it was because they've been friends for so long that it was kind of hard to see her in any other light, but he was willing to bet it was something else. He had his eye on someone for a while, and although the logical part of his mind told him that hell would have to freeze over before they got together, the more hopeful side of mind was willing to try to freeze hell over.

Eventually the logical side prevailed, and he stuck with Spinelli. His argument was that she was a great girl with a personality like no other. But lately that argument wasn't enough of a reason. He was mulling over the idea of ending his relationship, and the only real thing that was holding him back was how she would react. She wasn't like normal girls who would just cry, eat a tub of ice cream, and then be okay. No, he figured that instead, she would give him a black eye, and give anyone else that crossed her path black eyes for a week and he didn't want to be responsible for that.

"TJ are you listening to me?" He was dragged, rather violently, out his thoughts by Spinelli. They stood together in front of her locker. From the look on her face he could tell that she was trying to get his attention for a while now, and was losing her patience.

"Yeah, I'm listening….."

"Then what did I just say?"

"You said you can't wait for the weekend because it's when I'm taking you to the movies."

"Oh."

Closing her locker, she grabbed his hand and they walked to class. That bothered him as well, the whole, 'holding hands' thing. He never quite understood why couples felt the need to do so. But he brushed it off as something that only came when he didn't want to be with the person he was with.

"Are you still coming over my house tonight?" He asked her.

"Of course, I always come over your house don't I?" They reached their class, and before going in, shared a kiss then went to their respective seats which were on opposite sides of the room

This class had, by coincidence, had everyone from their fourth grade class in it. On the first day everyone was shocked that something like this could happen, not that they didn't get along. Some were quite eager to meet up again. However the teacher did not want to deal with a bunch of students sitting next to their friends and talking all period, so he separated them. TJ had gotten one of the seats in the back, and it just so happened that it was in the perfect spot to admire the one he had his eye on for so long, without being noticed and it made his year much easier to get though.

The teacher rambled on about the complexities of Macbeth, but instead of taking notes, he doodled. More specifically he doodled his initials and the apple of his eye's initials in a heart. He knew it was such a 'girly' thing to do but hey, he didn't give a damn when he was doing it.

He made sure that no one saw that notebook.

Luckily this was the last class of the day, and the six of them decided to recover from the lesson via a smoothie from Kelso's. Although over the years they all have went their own ways (Vince in football and basketball, Gretchen with the Science Club, Mikey into theatre, Gus in ROTC, and since they didn't really fit into a group, TJ and Spinelli had mostly stuck together) they had promised that they make time to hang out together during lunch, after school and on the weekends. Conversations mostly involved what each of them were up to in school and what exactly they were going to do on the weekends when they got together.

"I can't make it this weekend," Said Vince. "We have a game on Monday, and coach wants us for practice on the weekend."

"Me either. ROTC is taking everybody to visit an army base," Said Gus.

"The science club is working on a project and needs everyone's full attention," Gretchen said.

"The theatre group is going to go see Pagliacci in town Saturday," Said Mikey.

"Looks like it just leaves us, TJ." Spinelli said, taking a sio from her smoothie.

"Great….."

"You don't sound too excited!" She told him.

"I am, really." He defended. "I just have something else on my mind. "

Settling for that answer the group went on to talk about something else. Time rolled by and they all said there goodbye, heading home.


	4. It's not you, it's me! Really!

Ah, so many guesses on whom it is, interesting ones too!

Donna novv: Those are some really weird pairings you got going on there. Still can't tell, but I can say that it should be in chapter 6 that who it is I will be revealed. Oh, and that story I mentioned, it's actually on another site. I can send you a link if you like.

RandallXSpinelli forever: I hope it starts a new wave too, I would love to know what other pairings people can come up with.

* * *

><p>"Do you understand any of this?"<p>

"Nope."

In an attempt to put a dent in the pile of homework they were given for the night, TJ and Spinelli had tried to do the biggest part of it; algebra II. How they managed to scrape through algebra I was a mystery. Sitting on TJ's room they looked through their notes, the textbook, and even asked his parents for help; of course they didn't understand it either but still told them to try, as all parents do.

"You know what?" Said Spinelli. "I quit." She closed he math book a picked up her English book, figuring that Macbeth was easier to handle than the quadratic formula. Meanwhile, TJ was trying to solve his own problem in his head; which would be the best day to break up with her. Monday was out of the question, because Mondays sucked by themselves, and he didn't want to make her day suck any more than it had too. Tuesday, which was today seemed like a good idea but then he remembered that everyone was still recovering from Monday. Wednesday seemed perfect except for the fact that he would see her for the next two days and in those two days would physically express her anger out on him. So he skipped to Friday. However, she might have left her anger to build up over the weekend, and let it out on Monday. It didn't help that he couldn't give her a reason as to why he wanted to break up; he had one, but he wasn't going to let her know. So currently, he didn't have a plan.

Then that old saying popped up in his head; there's no time like the present. He decided to take his chances and go with it.

"Spin, we need to talk." He said, closing his math book.

"About what?"

"Us."

"…..what about us?"

"I really don't know how to say this except just to get it out. Spin, I need to break up with you." He said.

"And why do you _need_ to break up with me?" She asked.

"Do you really need to know?"

"If a guy breaks up with me I think I have the right to know!" She said standing up. "So what is it?"  
>"I like someone else…." He said.<p>

"Who?"

"I can't tell you—"

"It's one of the Ashley's isn't it? So you're just going dump me for one of those airheads?" She yelled.

"I didn't say that! You're putting words in my mouth!"

"Well until you tell me who it is, don't expect us to be friends!" She kneeled down and started to gather her books when something caught her eye. Just underneath his bed was a red journal covered in stickers. Flipping through the pages he could see that he had written in it. Snatching it before he could see, Spinelli put in her backpack and headed for the door, leaving TJ in his room alone.

~*~*~*THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*

Not only did TJ have to deal with a very upset Spinelli, but his journal was missing. He had starting keeping one in sixth grade, and was afraid the worst might have happened; she had found it. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't written how he felt, for how long, and for whom in that journal. Hell, his heart was written out in that thing, and it scared him to think that she might have it. Entrapped in his own thoughts, he didn't notice when he passed Spinelli, but was brought back to reality when she spoke.

"_October 24, 2000_," She said. "_I don't know how these feelings came up but it's starting to get hard to ignore them…_" He turned around faster than lighting to face a very smug looking Spinelli hold his journal. "_I know I'm not supposed to have these feelings so why do I?_"

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" He screamed at her.

"Nowhere…" She said. Without another word he reached for it, but she kept it out of his reach.

"Give it back!"

"Only if you tell me who it is!"

"I can't tell you!" He said. "I just can't."

"Fine. Then I'll just read about it. Don't worry, I'm only on page 3. Don't worry though, I won't tell." The bell rang, and she started to walk away to her class with a grin on her face. Kicking a locker, TJ came to one conclusion; he shouldn't have broke up with her.


	5. Ahh, Shit

Ah, these two-a-day updates are not going to be frequent. I just have the time today. So yeah…

Donna nnov: ha-ha! That sentence is a clue actually. I didn't think anyone would get it. But you did so yay!

Chickflick737: I know right, he was all like "WTF are you doing?" thanks for reviewing.

* * *

><p>The rest of TJ's day was filled with thinking of any and every possibly that could take place when Spinelli found out who he liked. It ranged from tell who it was his feelings, to nothing at all. This was made worse by them not having any class together until the end of the day, not counting lunch. Since lunch was the only time where he could actually watch her every move, he took full advantage of that and it didn't go unnoticed by the others. The only bit of reassurance that he had gotten was from her expression; he was pretty sure that if she had gotten to the point where it actually said who it was, her expression would go from curious, to 'DUDE!'<p>

So far that hasn't happened.

So now it was the last period of the day, and about every 30 seconds, he looked over at her to see that she was still reading his inner most thoughts. She caught him looking at him and showed the number ten with her fingers to show that she was on page ten.

Who he liked was written on page eleven.

Time seemed to slow down as she turned to page eleven and read. He sighed; life just couldn't get any easier. He watched, as her expression changed, eyes wide open, hand covering her mouth and a swift turn to him. She mouthed the word; 'really?' in such a way he could tell it was meant to be a yell. He nodded; she turned back to the book and read again, turned back and mouthed 'Really?' even louder. Again, he nodded and sunk into his seat.

'Oh, God,' he thought miserably to himself. 'She knows…..'

~*~*~LATER~*~*~

The group sat together at Kelso's talking about how teacher's sole purpose in life was to make students' lives depressing and utterly hopeless; this conversation was lacking two voices however. One from TJ, who didn't want to say anything to prompt Spinelli to say anything and another from Spinelli who had on the cheekiest grin she ever wore.

"You okay Spinelli?" Vince asked. "You look a little too happy over there."

"I'm just fantastic," She said, taking a sip from her smoothie. "Couldn't be better."

"So what were you reading today?" Gretchen asked. "All you seemed to be interested in was that book."

"It's a good book!" Spinelli said. "A real page turner! I just couldn't put it down…" TJ gave her a look and she gave it right back.

"C'mon Spinelli, we gotta go," TJ said, getting up and grabbing her by the arm. "See you later guys…" Together they left, leaving the others to wonder what that was all about.

After reaching TJs house and going into his room, they finally spoke.

"Well?" He asked her.

"I can't believe it! This has to be some sort of joke!" She said, half laughing.

"It's not a joke, Spinelli."

"I know, I know. It's just," She paused to look at him. "REALLY?" He nodded. "Well then, why the hell were you dating me?"

"Because there isn't a chance that we would ever get together," He said as sat on his bed.

"Well you've got that part right. Um, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not mad at you. I mean, how can I be?" She burst out in laughter and fell to the floor, holding her sides.

"Very funny."


	6. Pop Goes The Weasal

I swear, after this chapter, I'm going to get so many reviews telling me that I'm crazy. Why? Your questions are going to be answered in this chapter! Yay!

RandallXSpinelli: Happy to be your favorite author! Hope I made you happy with this chapter!

Donna nnov: Ahh, I've actually did both for a while. I'm right now, I'm typing as I go along, but I am typing the other story so yeah…

* * *

><p>With Spinelli now knowing everything, TJ forgot two things; to tell her to keep it a secret, and to get the damn book back. He was sure that she wouldn't tell because it wouldn't be like her to, so that wasn't a problem. The problem was that she only read eleven pages of a 300 page journal. What worried him more was that he only started that thing when he was just a kid, and between then and now he had become a teenage boy. And teenage boys don't always have the purest of thoughts.<p>

He had to get that journal back or Spinelli was going to be reading a very graphic novel.

At first he thought that since she already knows who it is, that knowing more wouldn't really cause more damage, just make her laugh more. But it didn't change the fact that he would feel much safer if he had it in his own hands and away from prying eyes. So before the bell for the last class of the day rang, he stopped her at her locker to try to get his journal back.

"No," Spinelli said. "I'm not done reading it."

"What's there to read? You already know what you were looking for!" He told her.

"But it's really good!" She joked. "You have a dirty mind. I mean I know you're a guy, but still! Don't worry, TJ," She said as she grabbing her books out of her locker. "I'll give it back after class, okay?" With that they walked down the hall to class, not noticing his red journal slip out from between her books.

A pair of hands grabbed that red book and started to shift through the pages, skimming over what was written down.

"Moist!" Said Randal. "This is so _moist_!" With that he scurried off.

Ten minutes before class ended, TJ watched as Spinelli looked through her books, probably for his. But it also looked like she was having trouble looking for it.

'She put it in her locker,' He tried to reassure himself. 'That's why she can't find it. It's in her locker.'

"_Good afternoon students," _Said the voice over the intercom. "_It's me, Randal with the afternoon announcements."_

'No fucking way…' He thought to himself.

"_In student affairs, there's the junior prom coming up in a few weeks. As we all know the Ashley's have been assigned to plan it so we all know what to expect. Be sure to buy your tickets or you can't go! Then there's been a surge in lost and found items so if you don't want me to take it, I suggest you come and get it now. Also in student affairs, there is now evidence that TJ Detwieller is of the homosexual orientation, and has a crush on a certain Vincent LaSalle. That is all."_

With a bang, TJ slammed his head down on his desk and kept it there, listening to the whispers that travelled through the room.

'I hate my life….'


	7. Oh vey, he's gay!

Wow I actually got positive responses. This make me feel willing to take a risk, so I am! WHO'S READY FOR SOME MINOR SMUT? Raise your hand!

Burton's Disney Princess: Yes, it is and unexpected twist! Now you see how I got the title for this story, eh?

ChickFlick737: I know right? Shows how I got the title for the story. ;)

Donna nnov: Did you really? Did I give it away somewhere? Oh and you do get to see Vince's, as well as everyone else's responses here. So read on.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, TJ ran out of the room, then the school faster than lightning. He needed to get away; it wasn't everyone else's responses he was worried about, it was his friends. While they watched him leave, his friends each understood why in their own way. So the remainder of them gathered at Kelso's to talk about what had happened and what to about it. This was of course after Spinelli chased Randall down, gave him a beating that made him wish he was never born, then take the journal back.<p>

"So," Spinelli said after taking her seat. "What do you guys think?"

"I'm having trouble believing it," Said Gus. "I mean, can you guys believe it?" Everyone except Spinelli shook their heads.

"Well it's true," She said.

"But weren't you two dating?" Gretchen asked her.

"Were. He broke up with me a few days ago," Spinelli explained. "I wanted to know why, but he didn't tell me so when I got up to leave his house I found this under his bed," She held up the journal. "And I took it and read it. It says so right in it." There was silence around the table as they all gathered their thoughts.

"Okay," Said Mikey. "So he's gay. TJ is gay. Wow, that sound weird….."

"Can we all agree that we're still friends with him?" Spinelli asked the group. They all nodded except for Vince. "What about you?" She asked him.

"I don't know," He said while looking at his hands. "I mean he _likes_ me. I don't know how comfortable I am with that. I'll try, but I'm not saying it'll be easy for me."

"That's too bad," She told him. "'cause you need to go talk to him!"

"Why me?"

"He kept it a secret because he obviously doesn't want you to know. And now that you do, he's probably worried about how you would react. So you go talk to him, and let him know you don't hate him or whatever."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, I'll talk to him."

The rest of Vince's week was spent trying to talk to TJ. This included before school, when they passed in the hall, during lunch, and after school. When he tried to approach TJ, he ran before he could get three words out. The first day was highly frustrating, and he quickly caught on that this wasn't going to get any easier. He tried to understand that maybe TJ was afraid of what he was going to say to him. But it didn't help the aggravation that was building up.

When the others asked on the second day if he had talked to him, he told them that he was trying his best, but TJ was making it harder than it had to be. He also told them that tomorrow he was going over his house so he wouldn't have a choice but to talk to him. And that day was today. After being let in by TJ's mom he headed upstairs to his room and knocked on the door. It opened, and once TJ saw it was him, he tried to close it but was stopped by Vince's foot.

"We need to talk," Vince said. Not waiting for a response he shoved his way into his room and closed the door.

"You came to say you hate me didn't you?" TJ said. "You came to say that you don't want to be friends with me anymore…"

"TJ—"

"I bet you and everyone else think I'm some sort of freak and want nothing to do with me. You're even going to send people after me to beat me up aren't you?"

"I didn't say that—"

"This wouldn't have happened if I didn't break up with Spinelli. If you're going to send people to beat me up can you give me a warning or somethi—"He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Vince's neck and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled them closer together. Feeling a bite at his bottom lip and gasped, letting another tongue sip into his mouth.

Before he knew it he back was slammed against the door and he heard the door being locked. He felt himself moving across the room, and onto his bed, slowly being crawled over and gently laid onto his back.


	8. Hair and Heartbeats

RandallXSpinelli No Really: Yeah, I was going to wait a few more chapters but then I realized most of it would have been needless filler. And I'm so happy that I'm not the only one who thought he would be bi two! That makes me feel better. :)

Eliza Ghost: Yes, they're getting serious now! : P

* * *

><p>"Um, Vince?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"I think we had sex."

"Ah."

"Was I good?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course it was….."

TJ and Vince lay in TJ's bed with only a sheet covering their nakedness. The bed itself was only a twin, so arranging a way for them both to lie down was a difficult task, but in the end they settled with TJ half laying on the bed and the other half laying on Vince with his head on his chest.

"So, um," TJ said. "I thought you liked girls…"

"I do," Said Vince.

"Then what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"I like guys too. Well, mostly you," He said. "Let's just say that there were times were I looked over at you and notice how good you look that day, or when I'm at a game and saw you paying attention to Spinelli I'd get angry that you're not paying attention to me…."

"Really? How long have you felt like this?"

"About a year. Maybe two…." He said, running his fingers through TJ's hair. "What about you?"

"I think it started in sixth grade," Said TJ. "You were different from the others. I didn't know what it was. Then in seventh grade I knew I had a crush on you. I was scared because I didn't know that guys could like other guys so I ignored it 'because I thought it would go away and I would like girls later. Obviously it didn't…"

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Vince.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"If you don't answer this I understand. After gym, when everyone's in the showers do you, you know, look?"

"Yeah, sometimes…you're attractive, how can I not look?"

The two of the laid in silence, thinking of anything more to say. The only noise coming from the room was the breathing from the two of them; it didn't include the heartbeat that TJ was listening to. With that heartbeat he found it difficult to stay awake and started to drift off to sleep.

"Are you sleeping?" Vince asked him.

"I was starting to," he told him. "Have any more questions?"

"Why didn't you tell us about you being gay? Were you afraid of what we might think?" TJ nodded. "You shouldn't be. We all still want to be friends with you. And everyone else doesn't hate you either. They're just surprised that it's you."

"Well know they know."

"That reminds me," Vince reached down on the floor and reached into his bag, pulling out his journal. "Spinelli said to give this back to you."

"Why bother? Everyone already knows what's in it…"

"So can I read it?"

"Might as well." TJ laid his head back down as he heard pages of his journal being turned. At first he thought that there was a very good chance of Vince turning the page to something very graphic, but after considering what had just happened with the two of them, didn't seem like such a big deal. So he waited for Vince to finish and ask him more questions.

"_Today we all went to watch Vince tryout for the basketball team," _Vince read. "_There is something about the way he goes out there and demands control from the entire team that's really hot. And those shorts don't help either…."_

"It's true," Said TJ. "Are we dating now? I mean I hate to just have sex and not go anywhere with this….."

"Yeah, I think we're dating."  
>"But can we keep this a secret though? I'm not used to being out yet, and I don't want to ruin your reputation."<p>

"You won't ruin my reputation—"

"But I would feel better this way. Please?"

"Okay, for you. I think I should be leaving now, it's getting dark out…." Together they found their clothes on the floor and put them back on. With a kiss on the lips, they said goodbye.


	9. Dominant

*Looks around* Authors notes have been moved to the bottom of the page.

* * *

><p>Normality seemed to have found its rightful place in TJ life late Friday night. However that only lasted until Saturday morning when Vince had called him at an ungodly hour and had told him how he did not like the idea of keeping their new relationship a secret. He had given about twenty reasons, but since he wasn't alive at that hour, TJ only remembered hearing two; what those two were, he couldn't tell you. When Vince had yelled into the phone accusing him of sleeping, which he was, TJ snapped up and said okay to his plans, hung up the phone, and threw it across the room to avoid any more interruptions.<p>

Unfortunately for him, He was woken up by Vince again at 9 am. At first he was furious at have to wake up via a pillow hitting his head harder than he thought a pillow could hit, but after an offer to go and watch Vince practice with the team for an hour, it quickly subdued. While walking there, Vince felt the need to throw his arm around TJ's shoulders; a gesture that he had an issue with. Making a note to talk about it later, TJ decided that he was not conscious enough to win that argument yet.

He was wide awake once basketball practiced started, and entertained himself by watching. When they had first arrived, Lawson, who was also on the team, had protested saying he didn't want to be watched in _that_ way. Vince responded by telling him that no one was going to look at his ugly face and kindly asked him to shut the fuck up. Lawson responded by walking away but not before he, as well as the rest of the team, watched as Vince gave TJ a kiss on his forehead and walked onto the court.

Practice lasted until 12, and by then the both of them was starving. Vince had decided to go over and raid TJ's kitchen for whatever was edible. When TJ asked why did he have to eat everything at his house, Vince replied by stating that when a couple gets married in his family, it's tradition that the husband moves in with the wife and that this was just practice. And that's how the argument had gotten started.

TJ argue that there was no way in hell he was going to be the submissive one in the relationship, and the Vince had better get that idea out his head right now. He stated that since he was the undisputed leader of the group, he should be the leader in the relationship. Vince retaliated, saying that he was taller, stronger, and overall more experienced. He also used TJ own argument against him saying that since he was the leader of the group that it would be boring if he was with them too, and that letting him take over would add to the fun in more ways than one. The two of them went back and forth with their debate, and it ultimately ended with Vince using last night as an example. TJ huffed, and told him that this argument was not over yet.

Once Sunday evening rolled around, the group gathered together in front of Kelso's; TJ had refused any form of physical contact with Vince, because he didn't want the group to know. This failed however when the group noticed the looks they were exchanging, looks that read both 'you've lost, just admit it' and 'no I haven't, you just wait.' When asked what was going on, TJ said that it was nothing, but it a futile as Vince reacted with a very loud, "Oh so I'm nothing now, huh? This relationship is over!" He said it a way that was joking enough for TJ to know he wasn't serious, but still informed the group of their relationship. Needless to say, they were quite shocked. At first they didn't believe them, and had accused it of being some sort of joke. That was laid to rest when Vince proceeded to grab TJ and kiss him on the lips for about one minute; it was supposed to be five seconds, but after three seconds, he wanted to last longer. After ten seconds it turned into an all-out make-out session. Thirty seconds it was a French kiss. It was broken up after someone coughed, getting their attention and bring them back down to earth.

Once Monday morning came, TJ walked to school and was intercepted by Vince who took his hand without asking. Taking this as a more equal display of affection, TJ didn't complain. But when they approached the school, Vince took his hand back and wrapped that arm around TJ's waist. Seeing him fold his arms and give a look of uncertainty, Vince asked what was wrong.

"It looks like you own me," Said TJ.

"Is that really a problem?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, 'cause you're treating me like a girl!"

"I'm not treating you like a girl," Said Vince. "I'm treating you like you're my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend," TJ pondered. "That sounds so weird….."

"Get used to it," Vince said before kissing him on the forehead. They stopped in front of the school. No one was outside. "Ready to go in?"

"Do I have a choice?" With that they walked up to the door and pushed them open. Once they went in all eyes were on them. Some were shocked, some didn't believe what their eyes were seeing, and others didn't know what to say. That was a small population however, because whispers filled the halls as they walked, though what they heard was mostly along the lines of 'I don't believe it', 'I thought Vince was straight', and 'they actually look good together'. Their first stop was at Vince's locker because it was the quickest to get to.

"At least no once is bothering us," TJ had, happily. "That's a good thing."

"If they did," Said Vince, closing his locker. "I'd beat them up." He pulled TJ closer and kissed his neck. Soon he made his way up to his ear which he proceeded to nimble at. It didn't go unnoticed by those who walked by.

"Like, get a room you two!" Someone yelled at them.

"Shut the fuck up Ashley A.," TJ yelled back. "You're just mad that he's mine now." He turned, and gave a satisfied smirk to the stunned Ashley, only to be lead away.

"Are your parents okay with you being gay?" Vince asked when they arrived at TJ's locker.

"I dunno," TJ said. "I didn't tell them. I think they would but I'm not sure. Do your parents know?"

"No," Said Vince. "I'm not so sure they would like it either. But I think we should tell them."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, we can't keep this a secret from our parents forever."

"But I don't wanna—" Before he knew it he was pulled in close and was looking into Vince's eyed and could no longer think.

"We're going to tell them tonight." He said, not leaving any room for compromise.

"Dammit," TJ muttered, not having the will to argue. Seeing that he won, Vince let him go, and they kissed before going their separate ways to class.

* * *

><p>Chickflick737: That's A-Okay! You can still be a TJXSpinelli fan and stil enjoy this story!<p>

Donna nnov: Hmm, what would that common theme be? They're in their junior year in high school so they would be about 16 or 17 years old.

RandallXSpinelli: Yeah I noticed that too and I think there are a lot of reasons. I think that he wouldn't notice it. Like if he saw a gay couple walk down the street he wouldn't really separate them from straight couple because it's in his character not to discriminate. (Adding on to that I honestly don't think he knows that Vince is black) And since the series took place in 1998, I would imagine that back then, parents didn't talk to their kids about the subject especially at their age.


	10. Boy Story

When lunch time finally came, TJ and Vince had found themselves to be busy answering peoples questions. they were happy that people felt comfortable enough with them that they could come up to them and ask, even though it was exhausting. They took turns answering questions every five minutes. TJ found it frustrating however, when one of the questions kept being asked. It was, 'how did you two get together?' After it was asked the 7th time, TJ had enough and yelled that they had sex. That question wasn't asked anymore after that.

Twenty minutes into the Q&A, the two of them stop answering and sat down with their friends. It didn't take long for them to notice them staring. TJ figured that it was due to the arm that was around his shoulders. Too hungry to argue, he simply gave Vince an irritated look although he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"So," Said Spinelli. "I have a question and its okay if you two don't answer."

"What is it?" TJ asked, still directing a glare to Vince.

"Okay so let's say it's Christmas," She started. "And it's time to exchange _gifts_. Which one of you _presents_ the gift and which one of you _accepts _it?" Quickly catching on to the metaphors in her question, they shared a quick laugh before calming down to answer.

"Me," said Vince. "I _present _the 'gift,'" he said in between laughs.

"No you don't!" Said TJ. "Just 'cause you did one time doesn't mean anything!"

"Look, you are the submissive one and you know it!"

"Like hell I am!"

"You're not going to win this argument!"

"I will keep arguing until I do!"

"You weren't arguing about it Friday night!"

"Look, they're fighting," Said Spinelli. "Isn't that cute?" Looking up they saw that they were the center of attention in the cafeteria. Not willing to embarrass themselves further they settled down. "You guys keep fighting like that and you're not going to last very long."

"It's okay," said Vince. "It's how we show our _love._ Isn't that right TJ?"

"Yeah whatever," TJ said quickly before taking a bite out a sandwich.

"Are you mad at me?" Vince asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, I am," He said. "I'm not your bitch."

"You're not _really _mad at me are you?"

"….no. But I wanna be."

"If you two are done fawning over each other," Spinelli said, taking them out of their private conversation. "I would like an answer to my question."

"He's right," TJ said. "He's the _dominant one." _He struggled to force those last two words out, as it was difficult for him to give up control. Ten years of leadership was hard for him to stop all of a sudden, but he didn't see a way out of this dispute. Grudgingly he admitted defeat, realizing that it was Vince's nature to want to win things, and that he usually does.

"You guys owe me ten dollars," Spinelli told the rest of the group.

Around 6 o'clock, Vince and TJ had went their separate ways and head for home. They agreed that they would tell their parents separately, and call each other after. Nervous about the outcome, they gave one another a hug and a kiss before headed towards their homes.

Walking into his house, TJ could smell that dinner was ready and headed straight towards the kitchen. Ten minutes later, he, his mother and father, and sister Becky who was visiting were sitting around the table. He most kept quiet and listened as they all went around and talked about their day. Soon enough he was asked about his day and he took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"I broke up with Spinelli a few days ago," He said, poking at his food.

"But why?" His mother asked.

"I just didn't like her that way," He said. "I've been wanting to break up with her for a while..."

"That's too bad; she was such a nice girl. Do you have your eye on anyone else?"

"Yeah," He said nervously.

"What's her name?" His mother asked, clearly eager to hear his answer. "Is she nice?"

"It's not a 'she.'" He said. "It's a guy. I'm gay…" The looked up at them, trying to guess what their response might be before they had actually said anything.

"A-are you sure?" His mother asked. He nodded.

"Are you guys mad at me?"

"Of course we're not mad," he mother said.

"We still love you, son," His father assured him.

"Am I the only one who knew this already?" Becky said. "Look, TJ, I don't mean to sound brute or anything, but I knew this. I knew since you were ten." They all looked at her with disbelief. "Well I did. I thought you guys noticed too. Guess not. So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," He said, still processing what she had said before.

"Well who is it?" She asked. "You know what would really be a surprise? If it was that Vince kid you hung out with. THAT would surprise me." Before he could react to his sisters amazing ability to accurately guess everything in his life, the doorbell rang.

"It's for me." He walked to the door and opens it to see a very distraught Vince standing there, holding a duffle bag. "What happened?"

"My parents kicked me out," Vince said. "I told them about us and they kicked me out."

"They can't do that!"

"Well they did! And I don't have anywhere to go."

"Yes you do. You can stay here. My parents aren't mad at me, hell, Becky already knew I was gay. And you're like family. C'mon," TJ grabbed him hand and pulled him inside. He told Vince to wait in the living room as he went into the kitchen to his family.

"Who was it, TJ?" his mother asked him.

"My, um, boyfriend." He said. "We said that we were both going to tell our parents tonight, but his parents weren't as nice as you guys and they kicked him out and he needs a place to stay. I was wondering if he could stay here, in the guest room."

"Who exactly is this boy?" His father questioned.

"Hold on," He walked back out the kitchen and came back with Vince. "He needs a place to stay…."

"Your parents kicked you out?" His mother asked him. Vince nodded. "Well then of course you can stay here. You're like family. Come on in and sit down, you must've had a hard evening."

After dinner Vince had put his bags in the guest room but he wouldn't have been found in it. He and TJ sat on the floor of TJ's room talking about what exactly had happened.

"I told them," Vince started. "About us. That we were dating and they asked about what happened with Ashley A. and I told them that I broke up with her weeks ago. They said that I better go find a new girlfriend or dump you. I said that I wouldn't because I really liked you and they kicked me out….."

"They don't know what they're tossing out," TJ told him. "You didn't deserve that. But don't worry okay? You're staying here." Knock on the door interrupted their conversation. They looked up to see Becky open the door.

"Hey there lovebirds," She teased. "You two wanna watch a movie? I got Toy Story."

"Wanna watch?"

"Yeah, I like that movie."

* * *

><p>Donna nnov: I don't know why, but I only <em>can<em> pair him with another boy. I actually tried to make him the more dominant 'husband' one but I couldn't. I just couldn't imagine in it and if I did, it didn't seem believable. But he would put up a fight for it at least. And I think I know which fic you're talking about, is it in the crossover section with the rugrats? Also, I'm feeling nice so I'll let you (and anyone else you reads this) in on a secret. I (originally) was going to pair him with King Bob. But for some reason I forgot all about that idea for a while.

Chickflick737: That's okay, I imagine for the average reader in this canon this pairing can be quite shocking. And that's what I intended.

Please review, those make me happy.


	11. King and Queen

After the first few days of Vince's moving in, normality seemed to have settled in and was not going anywhere. Though those days were very interesting indeed. The most memorable day was the one where TJ had decided to try and persuade his mother into letting him and Vince share the same room. Seeing that he had just moved in and didn't want to be put in a bad light right away, Vince stayed out of the dispute. But that didn't mean he wasn't on TJ's side.

After five minutes of trying to persuade his mother, she stopped him and told him that whether he was straight or gay, no premarital sex was allowed between them. He then argued that it wasn't like he was going to get pregnant or anything, so why wait? But in the end, they didn't get to move into the same room.

Though they were disappointed, the rest of the week shifted into a routine of school, chores, homework, sports, and the before bed make-out.

When the two of them told the group about the new living arrangement, some of them made a joke about them being a few steps away from getting married. Neither of them complained about it.

Weeks passed, and the sight of them walking down the hall either hand-in-hand or Vince with his arm around TJ's waist or shoulder became usual. Soon others began to ask whether or not they were going to attend the junior prom. TJ didn't originally plan to go, but Vince coaxed him into it by promising to rent some cheap hotel room afterwards, like all the other students were.

Once prom night came, TJ found himself in his room, putting the finishing touches on his tuxedo. For the night he had decide not to wear his hat and combed back his hair. It amazed him how a few weeks ago he didn't think that he would be where he is now. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"TJ are you almost ready?" His mother asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming right now," He said back. Taking a comb through his hair once more he walked out his bedroom and walked down the stairs at see his parents waiting for him. "How do I look?"

"Fantastic," Said Vince as he came into the room, holding a small plastic box. "I got you something. Gimme your hand." Holding out his hand, TJ closed his eyes and waited. He felt another hand take his and something being tied around his wrist. "Okay you can open your eyes." Looking at his wrist he could see a flower resting on it.

"A corsage?" He asked. "You got me a corsage?"

"Yeah. Don't think about taking it off either." Vince told him. "That thing cost me 20 bucks." After taking about half a dozen pictures, the two of them left. The group had promised to meet outside the school and go in as a group.

Once they made it the first thing they noticed was who everyone was going with. Gus was with Theresa, the former corn chip girl, Gretchen was with Frank, formally Knarf from the pale kids, Mikey with Kurst, and, perhaps the most surprising pairing there, Spinelli was with baby tooth, now known simply by Johnny.

"You came with him?" TJ asked her. "How did that happen?"

"I could ask you the same thing," She said. "He asked me and I said yes, how else?"

Together they went into the gym where it was taking place. There were balloons in every corner and streamers across the walls. It didn't look as gaudy as most of the students thought it would.

Grabbing their dates, they all went out onto the dance floor and had the times of their lives. While everyone else took a break between every song, Vince didn't want to and that meant TJ couldn't stop to catch his breath. But he had to admit it was fun. He was allowed to rest for a few minutes before the last song came on, and that was extended for a minutes when the junior prom king and queen was announced. What he didn't expect was to be dragged on stage after his and Vince's names were called. A crown was placed on both their heads and a applause filled the gym as they stepped down for the dance.

~*~AFTERWARDS~*~

TJ didn't actually think Vince was serious when he said that he would rent some cheap hotel room. He was proven wrong.

The two of them lay in bed, catching their breath while trying not to choke on the stench cheap hotels seemed to carry. Their tuxedoes were sprawled across the floor after a furious attempt to get them off. Still after that their crowns were still resting on their heads.

"Do you smell that?" TJ asked after catching his breath.

"What?"

"The room," He took in a deep breath and exhaled. "It smells like testosterone and sex."

"You're crazy," Vince laughed.

"Maybe," He said. "What do you think about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we'll get married one day?"

"Probably, yeah. And when we do, I'm taking your last name." Said Vince

"Why take mine?"

"'Cause my family doesn't want me and your family accepts us," He explained. "Besides, Vincent Detweiller sounds a lot better than TJ LaSalle, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it does," Said TJ. "I want kids. Just to let you know."

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed TJ, we're two guys."

"We can adopt. Or find a surrogate mother. It's not impossible!"

"Okay, okay. You're right. We'll get married and have a bunch of kids."

"Good. We should get going. My parents are going to be calling any minute wondering where we are." Getting out of bed the two of them put on their clothes and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>La gitana: Thanks, though I am sad to say that this is the second to last chapter. :(<p>

RandallXSpinelli: Yeah I should've mentioned them earlier. It was going to be part of that filler I was talking about but it got cut.

Donna nnov: Now you have me wanting to write one with King Bob! . And I really want to. I have an idea but I'm not sure. Also, I am working on another story (not related to this one) but it's going to be LONG. Like freakishly long. (Or short, I dunno.) Keep a look out!


	12. We're All Alright

And that's how I got to where I am tonight laying down next to the last person I expected to be. It was one hell of a ride getting here but it worth it.

After high school, I went to college for business and Vince got a full scholarship for playing basketball and studied in the culinary art. That came in handy, too. He tried his best, but just didn't get into the NBA. But with his talent in cooking and my degree in business we opened up a restaurant, a very successful one at that.

Closing my eyes I started drifting off to sleep, but a cry coming from down the hall stopped me. Getting out of bed I walked to the source of the crying in another room. I was greeted by a very hungry 10 month old girl.

"What's wrong Vivian?" I asked her as I carried her into the kitchen. After setting her down in her high chair I made her bottle, which she nearly snatched out of my hands as soon as I was close enough.

"She's really hungry," Said Vince as he walked into the kitchen.

"Did she wake you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's okay though. Can you believe she's 10 months old now?"

"I can believe it. What I can't believe is we have another one on the way." We had used a surrogate mother for Vivian using Vince's DNA. It only took 5 five months after she was born to know we wanted another one right away, this time with my DNA. In three months we'll have a brother for Vivian.

We watched as she finished her bottle and yawned, ready to go back to bed. I carried her and put her back into her crib and we stood next to it, watching her drift into sleep.


End file.
